Clear my mind
by GracefulDancingWolf
Summary: New story! Please read. Eve is home after a few years of living on the streets of anywhere and everywhere in the USA. Why is she being hunted by everyone but her family? Chapters: 2. Updated on 3/6/11
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ****Twilight****. Stephanie Meyers does and I certainly am not her. Another thing; this is **_**not**_** a ****Maximum Ride**** crossover. So don't suggest it. Constructive criticism is accepted as long as you are not saying I am a horrible writer and should stop writing forever. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

The pain blossomed over my entire body, emanating from one point. The snowy trees below started spinning and getting bigger. I pulled my wings in to try and avoid making myself dizzy. My semi-new gold iPod fell from my pocket, but I didn't bother to try and grab for it.

_Now, what am I doing? Toss a rock above your head. Voíla. The only good thing was that I could still use my wings as parachutes. The bad thing about that was that if I used the in the trees, I'd probably get them ripped off. Painful. Which would be more painful? Oh hey snow. Pretty, white cold freakin' snow. It's probably not that thick. Better than rocks. Or actual ice. _I tried to flip myself over as I neared the clearing. _I don't want to think about how fast I'm going to hit the ground. _All I know was that I hit it and immediately wished I hadn't.

_**Bella's POV About five minutes before the above part**_

I paused, giving my hunters a few minutes' head start. It would be beyond simple to track them, and Renesmee would love to surprise me with the size of her prey. I smiled again.

The narrow meadow was very still, very empty. The fluttering snow was thinning above me, almost gone. Alice had seen that it wouldn't stick for many weeks.

Usually Edward and I came together on these hunting trips. But Edward was with Carlisle today, planning the trip to Rio, talking behind Jacob's back…. I frowned. When I returned I would take Jacob's side. He _should_ come with us. He had as big a stake in this as any of us – his entire life was at stake, just like mine.

While my thoughts were lost in the near future, my eyes swept the mountainside routinely, searching for prey, searching for danger. I didn't think about it; the urge was an automatic thing.

Or perhaps there _was_ a reason for my scanning, some tiny trigger that my razor-sharp senses had caught before I realized it consciously.

As my eyes flitted across the edge of a distant cliff, standing out starkly blue-grey against the green-black forest, a glint of silver – or was it gold? – gripped my attention.

My gaze zeroed in on the color that shouldn't have been there, so far away in the haze that an eagle wouldn't have been able to make out. I stared.

She stared back.

That she was a vampire was obvious. Her skin was marble white, the texture a million times smoother that human skin. Even under the clouds, she glistened ever so slightly. If her skin had not given her away, her stillness would have. Only vampires and statues could be so perfectly motionless.

Her hair was pale, pale blonde, almost silver. This was the gleam that had caught my eye. It hung straight as a ruler to a blunt edge at her chin, parted evenly down the center.

She was a stranger to me. I was absolutely certain I'd never seen her, even as a human. None of the faces in my muddy memory were the same as this one. But I knew her at once from her dark golden eyes.

Irina had decided to come after all.

For one moment I stared at her, and she stared back. Something fell behind me and made me turn to look at it. A gold iPod, still playing, had dropped into the snow behind me. In that instant that I had looked back, Irina had snarled at me and left. I turned as the sound reached my ears and saw a tiny silver glint in the trees as she left.

"Crap!" I groaned. I turned as something else fell into the snow. This one was larger and moved after it fell. I approached it cautiously, watching what it was doing.

The thing flipped itself over, lying on its back, and I saw it was a girl. She breathed heavily, clouds of steam escaping her mouth.

"Hello?"

"Huh? Oh hi. I dinnit see ya there." She hissed as she tried to sit up, "Shoot." She rolled back over and pushed herself up, "Did you see a gold iPod fall around here?"

"Over here." I moved to pick it up and the girl stared at me.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yes." I was instantly wary of her, since she knew what I was.

"Do you belong to a coven, or are you a nomad?"

"I belong to the Olympic coven."

"Really? Do Emmett and Rosalie still live with you?"

"Yes. They live with us." I looked at the girl, "Who are you?"

"I'm Evelyn." She bent to pick something up and fell face first into the snow, "Ow." I helped her up and she grasped her ribs, "Shoot, broke ribs too. Wing, ribs, and a couple fingers."

"Do you need help?"

"Yes. I need to get to Carlisle. He's still with the coven, right?" I looked at the girl like she was crazy.

"Of course he is. Can you stand alone?"

"Sure." The girl sighed, then wrinkled her face in pain, "Yeah, broke some ribs." I pulled my cell phone out and punched speed dial. Edward answered on the first ring.

"Come and bring Carlisle and Emmett. I saw Irina, and she saw me and there's a girl who says she knows Emmett."

"We'll be right there." Edwards said, and his end of the line went silent. A few minutes later, Renesmee and Jacob came back, followed by Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward. I was now supporting the girl and she looked up and gave a raspy laugh.

"Hey Emmett." She said. He looked furious with her as he strode forward to collect her into his arms, "Edward, did Alice tell you I was coming?"

"No. She isn't at the house right now."

"Aw." The girl pouted, "Well, She'll see I'm home and hopefully get something real for me to eat." Her voice sounded a lot weaker than it had sounded when she had first crash-landed, "Was that Irena on the ridge?"

"I think so." I said, "She snarled. I think she saw Renesmee and Jacob." Emmett took the girl back to the house with Carlisle. They were saying something about getting an IV started and Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and I followed, but a little slower. When we got to the house, the girl was laying on the couch, a gold brown feathered wing stretched out up the back of the couch. I could see the edge of a bandage sticking out over the edge. A clear bag with slightly opaque contents hung from an IV stand behind the couch. She was asleep, her head propped up on a pillow and Rose standing over her protectively. Alice came in with two handfuls of paper bags.

"I saw her show up. Is she okay? I've got a ton of clothes. Jasper wanted to carry the rest." She set them down and flitted to the girl's side, "Poor Evelyn."

"Huh?" the girl opened one eye and stared at Alice, "Oh no." closed her eyes as if in pain.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt, Eve?"

"It's not pain. It's sudden exhaustion from just thinking about the trying and tossing and trying and tossing." She looked at Alice, "Can I please have a few days of rest?"

"Sure sweetie. Have a few days of, o,"

"Alice, what are you,"

"They're coming."

"Who?" Rose asked, "Who's coming?"

"They are. The people who created Eve. They want to eliminate her."


	2. Chapter 2

Some chapters will havejournal entries done by Evelyn, please deal with my experimentation.

Thanks! And don't forget to please review! GDW.

**Journal entries.**

_**Computer typing.**_

Regular story.

_Thoughts of whoever's POV it is._

**Journal Entry: Forks, Washington, Number one.**

**Haven't spoken to Thad yet. I'll have to find a computer with internet. **_**If**_** that's even possible. **

**God, Forks isn't worth hiding in. I'd be better off trying to hide in a lion's den wearing a crappy kid's lion costume.**

**Is it even possible to have a town this tiny? I couldn't even find it on my map!**

**Now, down to business:**

**Plan to get back to the house: Mm, some difficulties.**

**Plan to report to Thad: Still working on it.**

**Yeah. Must work on my plans. Semi-fun. Yeah. Semi-fun.**

**Okay. I'll stop for now. I'll write more later.**

**Evelyn.**

Alice came up as I was putting my journal in my bag, "Emmett wants to know, do you remember how we found you?"

I looked at Alice's face carefully, "Of course. I thought you were cops and ran from you because I'd stolen food. Emmett chased me down and saved me from falling off the edge of the cliff."

"Yeah!" Alice sat next to me, "So, are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"I'll bring something up in a little while."

"Why not now?"

"Because Bella's dad is here and I don't want him getting suspicious." Alice stood up, "I've been gone for about the time of a bathroom visit. I'm gonna go back down now."

"Wait! Can I get a computer?"

"Oh! I got you one! I completely forgot to give it to you!" She ran to get something out of her room and came back carrying an armload of clothing and a box, "Laptop, and choose three outfits. We're going shopping tomorrow, and I don't want you to look like a bum."

"Alice. I don't look," I looked down at myself and remembered the man in Seattle who'd tried to give me a moldy coffee, "Okay." I sat upand accepted the clothing from her. She set the laptop down and left me alone. I opened the laptop box and put the internet card in. I logged into Thad's constantly-going chat room and grinned as a message popped up from him.

_**Thaddeus: Took you long enough, Eve.**_

_**Evelyn: Sorry.**_

_**Evelyn: J, are you there? Thad, I have very few successes to report with this mission so far.**_

_**Thaddeus: What do you have to report?**_

_**Evelyn: I'm in, and I have nothing else to report.**_

_**Jaclyn: Health?**_

_**Evelyn: Geeze. You two.**_

_**Evelyn: Okay. I'm dehydrated, hooked up to an IV, and can't really drink or eat anything.**_

_**Jaclyn: Hey! Better than me! I can't eat anything, and I'm even puking up stomach acid!**_

_**Thaddeus: Well, maybe you shouldn't be on right now, J.**_

_**Jaclyn: Oh boo hoo. You're right next to me.**_

_**Jaclyn: Seriously, I had to give him blood. Damn me being O.**_

_**Evelyn: Hahahahaha.**_

_**Evelyn: Have you guys heard anything from any other mutineers?**_

_**Jaclyn: Nothing.**_

_**Thaddeus: Well…**_

_**Evelyn: Spill. Now.**_

_**Thaddeus: You can't do anything to me.**_

_**Jaclyn: I can. So spill.**_

_**Thaddeus: Al said he's spotted them in Montana, Fi says they're in both Dakotas, and Lee says she's seen them in Cali.**_

_**Evelyn: They're on to me. I'm gonna have to leave sooner than thought. Uh oh. Gotta go. Edward's here. The psychic one…**_

I logged off and shut the laptop down, smiling as Edward walked in. He gave me a knowing glare, and I shook my head.

"They can't know. Alice can't tell them either. Edward, this is for your own good." I whispered, "Please don't tell them." Edward looked down at me, his eyes flat black, "Please?" I mouthed, balling my good hand into a fist, "Please?" He nodded slowly, then turned and left. I followed, and Emmett was at my side the instant he saw me on the stairs.

"Take it easy." He said as he helped me to the couch. I sighed dramatically.

"I know what to do, Emmett." I smiled, "I'm starved. Got any un-raw meat?" I jokingly said. A girl stood up from the couch.

"If she's going to crack lame jokes, I'm going for a run."

"Leah, don't go. She's not a good joker. Never has been. Never will be." Edward said with a laugh. I glared at him.

"I'm Evelyn…" The girl huffed at me and stormed out, "Does she hate bad jokes that much?" I asked, putting on a sad face.

"No. She just thinks that if someone makes a lame joke that isn't her, she should shun them. I'm Seth, her brother."

"I'm Jacob." A guy with a little kid dangling off of him waved slightly.

"This is Bella, and our daughter, Renesmee." Edward introduced the little girl, who ran over and reached toward my face. I impulsively jerked away from her, and she looked at me with a hurt expression.

"She isn't like us, Renesmee; she's just a little jumpy. She wants to show you her story, Eve. Give her your hand." I looked at him, then at Rose and Emmett. They nodded and I looked back at Renesmee.

"Okay?" I gave the little girl my hand and immediately twitched away from the bloody image in my head.

"Don't." She said, the one commanding word making me freeze.

"What are you?" I whispered. The girl stared at me with an even glare.

"I'm a half-vampire. Daddy says I'm special." Renesmee grabbed my hand, "Now hold still." She looked at me until I nodded and then the pictures started again. A woman with blood spilling from her; then the woman's face, which I recognized as Bella; then Bella's vampire face, then Seth, Leah, and Jacob, then some people in dark cloaks, and finally the rest of the clans and extended family I knew.

"The Volturi were here?" I asked, taking Renesmee's hand off my cheek, "Did they want to kill her?"

"Yes." Edward snarled. I dropped the conversation, staring out the window at the woods.

"What color is Leah?"

"Grey. Why?"

"Someone help me up." I struggled to my feet with Rose's help. As I opened the door, I could hear the fuss from the birds, and understood some of them. From what I could gather there was an argument about whether the huge brown thing was a bear or a human.

"Human!" A sparrow screamed, fleeing the nearest pine tree. A couple of robins followed him, screaming unintelligible words.

"Bear!" A starling flew toward the window and, in its haste to flee, crashed into the window. I caught him, running my thumbs up his neck.

"Wake up, little bird." I cooed, flipping him over. He opened his eyes and took off from my hands.

"Rrrahnn!" A half-bear, half-human thing emerged from the woods.

"Noein. Stop! Think human!" I shouted, coaxing my friend through the transformation. She collapsed on the driveway and I jumped over the railing, using my wings as small parachute, "Noein? Noein?" I poked her shoulder with my bare foot, then rubbed her nose. She was up in an instant.

"EWWWWW!" She screamed, wiping her nose, "Eve, I'm gonna kill you!" She backed me up the stairs until we were in the living room.

"You used up your daily shots, didn't you?" I laughed. She glared at me and raised her shoulders.

"Hey, running to here from Nova Scotia is not fun nor is it easy!" Noi screamed in my face.

"Do you want a screaming match? 'Cause I can give you one." I shouted back, "Now, let's calm down and get food in your stomach. That'll help with," She collapsed again, sliding into a pile on the carpet. Her clothes crackled and chunks of dirt fell onto the clean white carpet, "the hangover effects." I looked at her helplessly, and felt a pull in my wing.

"Carlisle, I'm gonna need a bandage change." I looked at my wing bandage, which was turning red on the spot of the bullet wound.

"Okay, let's go upstairs." I followed Carlisle, while Emmett carried Noein behind us, "So, she has a hangover?"

"No. She uses shots to "go bear" as we called it back at theinstitution." I sat in a chair, "She just needs sleep. She took too many. Usually she only takes one every few days, so there's never really a problem, but now," I looked at the sleeping form in Emmett's arms, "she's wasted." Carlisle finished my bandage and started checking Noein's pulse and breathing.

"She sounds just fine, but there's a flutter in her heart I want to check out."

"She has five chambers, not the regular four like humans." I said, and pulled a jacket on and pulled my wings inside my shirt, "Someone just pulled in the driveway."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Why what? Why someone just pulled in the drive?"

"No. Her heart."

"One section is smaller than normal, so Thad's father put an extra chamber on the bad section ofher heart to help with the size difference."

"How does it work?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "And Thad is the leader of the institution. He's our boss."Noein groaned and her eyes fluttered, "Noi?"

"Where'm I?"

"The home of the Cullens and Hales." Carlisle said.

"Hey Noi. How're you?" I grinned as Noein groaned.

"I feel woozy, sleepy, and how many shots did I take?" She paused, "And why are you so damned cheerful?"

"Oh lord." I laughed, putting my hand on my forehead and laughing, "How many days has it been since you were at the Institution?"

"Two?"

"Two days, and you passed your limit. I'd say four or five."

"In two days?" Noein patted her back, "My pack! Where's my pack?"

"You didn't have it when you came up to the house."

"Oh, right, I dropped it."

"Let's go look." I helped her up and walked her down to the driveway.

"Walk fifteen feet north, turn thirty degrees left, walk twenty feet that direction, and it's up a tree about thirty feet."

"Joy. I can't fly." I groaned.

"I said walk. I can't fly either." Noein slapped my arm.

"I know, but thirty feet up the tree? I need to fly to get it."

"No. I'll get it for you sweetie."

"Oh, uh, thanks." I stared at the man as he walked with Noi into the woods.

"I heard Charlie. Where's the other girl?"

"She walked with a guy into the woods." I said, "Who is he?"

"My dad. Charlie Swan."

"Okay, he's not a creeper is he?" I asked.

"I used up six shots!" Noi shouted as she and Charlie appeared again. A black-with-pink-and-purple-polka-dots dangled from her hand, "And I found that scarf I borrowed from you a few months ago." She grinned in the normal Noein fashion, but I could now tell something was amiss.

"Oh lordy." I groaned, trying to act normal, "So you have how many left?"

"Six months' worth."

"Okay, no going bear while you're here. Just ask for food and someone will give it to you." I shrugged, looking at Charlie.

_Edward, Can you look at the back of Charlie's neck? Look for a scorpion or a spider, any type of arachnid you can think of._ I thought, looking at Edward now. He gave the tiniest nod and followed Charlie up the stairs

"Are you sure?" Noein looked at me with a slight pout, which wasn't normal for my Noi.

"Yes, now, inside." I pointed at the house as I muttered, "I can tell you've gone bulimic."

"I am not!" Noein turned on the steps.

"Then are you skipping meals?" I asked, getting more worried about who this was and why she looked like my Noein.

"No." Noein insisted.

"Then why are you so skinny?" I asked, watching how she moved with a slight lurch, not the usual swagger my Noein moved with.

"I don't know. I hadn't noticed it."

"Noticed what? Noi, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That necklace. You can't stand wearing jewelry."

"Oh, I, uh, met this cutie in Illinois."

"Noein, what's my middle name?"

"Uh, Anna?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"Mary."

"Nope. Two strikes."

"Diane?" The girl looked desperate.

"Still no. That's your third strike. You're out." I looked at Edward. He nodded and was holding the Noein-that-wasn't in a headlock, "Now, are you flesh and blood, or a mecha?"

"Mecha." The girl said with a dull look in her eyes.

"Good. Eddie, destroy her." Edward shook his head.

"She's flesh and blood." He said, "I can smell it."

"Fine. Just, get rid of her. She's not my Noein."

"Why?"

"If we let her go, she'll tell where I am. And the scientists will come for me."

"How would she tell them?"

"Probably with a cell phone." Then I gasped, "Oh no. She's already told them!" I started searching her pockets and found her cell phone. I searched it and found a text message to the scientists.

'Found her. Forks, WA. Cullen's.' The message read. I quickly texted them back, 'Sorry. Not her.' And sent it to them. A reply came back almost immediately.

'We see you, Eve. Don't move.' I looked at Edward and He dropped the fake Noi and I found myself almost crushed beneath vampire bodies.

"Get her inside!" Carlisle shouted and I found Edward, Jasper, and Emmett bundled me inside. Esme slapped a button and I saw the windows close.

"Down to Bella's old car." Esme hissed, "Then to the airport. We're going to Esme Island." She ran upstairs and I heard her emptying the closet. Edward ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of food sitting out. Alice came down and started hacking at my hair with a pair of scissors. Rose joined her, making Alice's quick cuts smoother.

"Bathroom. Change into the outfit on the counter. Fast." She said and shoved me into the bathroom. I threw my clothes in the sink, changing into an outfit like Alice's, and then ran back out to the living room. Emmett grabbed me, carrying me over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Charlie was sitting in the car already and he pulled me in and helped me buckle up.

"The car's missile proof." Edward said, climbing into the driver's seat. Bella and the others will follow. Jacob, Renesmee needs to be with us." I found Renesmee shoved in my lap and tucked her against me, whispering a song I used to sing with Edward.

"You're in the wrong key. It's D major, not E major." He said, "And hold on tight." He peeled out of the garage and floored the gas pedal as we ripped down the driveway.


End file.
